48 Hours
by boywonderoncologist
Summary: House and Wilson have a hugh argument. Will things be okay between them? Will they get a chance to find out when the hospital is taken hostage by a crazed man out to save his son? Its my first story, so please review :
1. Introduction

48 Hours

Introduction

"_Damn it, House, you always have to do this," Wilson said, yelling at his friend as he showed him the extra pills he had taken. "I give up with you!" Wilson shouted. _

_This was bad, this had to be one of the worse fights they had ever had and House knew there was no fixing it, at least, not this time. House stared at his friend in shock, "Why, Jimmy, don't get yourself all in a rut," he said slurring his words a bit. It was overdose number two. House had taken too many pills shortly after he found out about Wilson and Amber. What did Wilson expect exactly? It wasn't like House was going to change, not for him anyway. _

"_I expected you to at least attempt to be happy for me," Wilson threw up his hands in disgust. "Instead you try and end your life by overdosing?" he asked him. "Yeah, that's mature, House, very mature," he said and he took the Vicodin. "I'm cutting you off of your Vicodin, I'm not going to be your supplier anymore."_

_That was the last straw. House was furious and he stepped over to Wilson and got into his face. "Damn it, you can't do this!" he said angrily. He looked completely furious and outraged. "I need the pills, they're how I get through the day, pain free, or at least, halfway pain free," he said to Wilson, "And now that you're hanging around cutthroat bitch I have no one to talk to," he said angrily, "So don't blame the damned pills for your mistakes!" he said and nearly pushed Wilson over. _

_Wilson looked at his friend in shock, "My mistakes? Yeah, because you're so perfect, House. You never made a mistake in your entire life, gosh, I wish I could be you," he said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked when Wilson was going to House's secret stash of pills._

"_I lived here for half a year, you think I don't know where you hide your stashes?" he asked. "I'm taking them, telling Cuddy you need to go to rehab, and we're done with this," he said to his friend. If he could even call him that anymore. _

"_You have no right!" House said to him angrily. He limped after him and tried to grab the pills, Wilson ran towards the door, "This is not your decision!" he said. _

"_It is House!" he said. "You won't listen to me, as a doctor or even as a friend, so maybe you'll listen if I take away what's most precious to you," he said. "I'm tired of watching you throw your life away," he angrily put the pills in his pockets. _

_House limped over to the door and nearly socked Wilson in the jaw. Wilson looked alarmed, and hurt, mentally hurt more then physically. "You hit me," he said. It was merely a tap, House had missed the full force, but he had attempted. Wilson's eyes widened and he started to go out the door, "Yeah, clearly the drugs have no hold over you," he said, sarcastically. _

"_Drop dead," House said to him angrily. He looked hurt, alone, and scared at the same time. Wilson knew he was thinking of the withdrawl pain. _

"_You first," Wilson snapped angrily at House and he walked out the door. _

_House was fuming. They had never fought this badly, ever, except maybe during the whole Tritter escapade, but even now…things were bad. House stared at Wilson as he left, then he went over to his dresser and pulled out his last stash of Vicodin and put it in his mouth. He sighed and closed his eyes as he sat back on the couch. At least he had his pills._


	2. Just Another Day

It started out as a normal day for Dr. Gregory House as he limped into Princeton Plainsburo Teaching Hospital on that Friday afternoon. He expected his new ducklings to be in the clinic as they always were when he asked them to be. He needed Cuddy to think that he was the one doing clinic duty for once. He knew she wouldn't buy it so he knew he had to actually show his face in one of the rooms before she caught onto what was happening. House limped into the clinic and then checked out shortly after he took care of some runny noses and other common cold symptoms. House limped back to his office and sighed. He took two Vicodin's and put his leg up on the desk to try and relax a bit. He closed his eyes. Today was a bad pain day for him. His leg had been bothering him more ever sense he found out about Wilson and Amber. He knew if he said anything to Wilson or Cuddy they would blame his pain on what was going on. House wasn't ready to talk to Wilson yet, he was pretty certain that Wilson made up his mind about their friendship. If he wanted to see House, Wilson would call him. That was House's decision. House wasn't going to pursue anymore and quite frankly, he was tired of interrupting their dates. Its not like they were very exciting anyway. There was also the fact that Wilson hadn't spoken to him since they're big fight the other day. The feeling was mutual with House.

House stayed in his office rubbing his leg, all he wanted was a relaxing day inside, nothing to worry about, no cases, and that was it. His leg was killing him since he was almost out of Vicodin. He wanted to kill Wilson. He couldn't believe that he took away his pills. All he wanted to do was lay down on his recliner. Unfortunately he didn't seem to get that chance. As he put his feet on the table in his office he felt something cold to his head. "Don't move a muscle," the dark voice said to him.

House figured something was up, he wasn't sure what it was but he didn't like it, "What's the deal?" he asked, "You come here to shoot me? Someone's already done that, you're too late," he said trying to sound as cool and casual as possible.

"Its not you I want to shoot," the man said honestly. He finally came and stepped in front of House. He was carrying a child, a young boy about 10 years old in his arms. "The doctors, turned down treatment, for my son," he said to House, "The doctors at Princeton General, so you have two choices," he said, "You can treat my son, we all walk out of here, or you can be an ass, as I heard you are, make smartass comments and I can shoot some of your colleagues and friends and then make it messier then it needs to be," he said holding the gun directly at House. The man looked at House, he was a black man, tall and skinny for his age. House noted that he was probably poor and hadn't eaten in quite sometime. Judging by the pathetic look in his sons eyes, House could tell it was the same for him as well.

He motioned towards the back of the room and moved his hand as though he were signaling someone to step up. "I believe you already know this man," he said. Wilson stepped out from behind the corner of the backroom. House knew he must have been out of it not to notice that something was going on. He knew it was his fault for drinking and overdosing last night.

"Wilson?" he asked. His voice was soft, pleadful. Wilson looked at House with fear in his eyes though he was trying to hide it.

"I told him this wasn't the way to get his son treated," he said "We could work something out with Cuddy, put him on a payment plan…" he said.

"You don't get it," the man said to Wilson and hit him in the head with the 99 millimeter handgun. "The other hospital said the same thing, but then when I told them I lost my job, had no money, they turned me down," he said, "So that's not an option," he told Wilson angrily.

House had flinched when the man hit his best friend over the head with his gun. Already a bruise was forming and House went to rush towards him, but the man stopped him with his pistol.

"As I said, you have two choices," he told him. "You can treat my boy, we walk out of here, or I can make this miserable for everyone," he said holding the gun right to House's head.

House looked over at Wilson, "We'll do it," he said not really having much of a choice.

"Good, I'm glad you see things my way," he said looking a bit hurt and upset. The man looked outside for a moment, "We need some nurses, and surgeons," he said. "And I need security out of this hospital," he told them.

The man took Wilson by the shoulder, and he held him, "Damit!" House said, "Don't use him as a decoy, use me instead," House said angrily. "You used him enough," House said.

"Why would I use the man everyone hates?" he asked, "Rather, the man everyone adores would be much better," he rolled his eyes, "And I thought you were the smart one," he said angrily.

House looked at the man with hate in his eyes. The man held his son and while he did the boy opened his eyes and looked at House pathetically. He wasn't sure what was going on. House stared at his newest patient. His patient stared back at him as if to say 'I'm sorry'. "What do you think this is doing to your child?" he asked trying to reason with the man. "I don't think your child wants this, he doesn't want you to take other peoples lives in order to save his own," he said.

The man suddenly fired his gun and hit one of the nurses in the shoulder, "Really?" he asked, "Well my son is not in charge here now is he?" he asked House with an angry glare.

Wilson started to rush over to the nurse, who's name was Wendy, to try to help her. Wilson had known Wendy for some time, "Nobody has to die," Wilson said to the man. People were frozen in the lobby, unsure of what to do, "Everybody down!" the man said. He ran over to Wilson as people got on the floor with their hands covering their faces, he put the gun right at Wilson's face, "You run away from me again, and you'll be the next one shot," he said angrily.

"Let me help her!" Wilson said, "She'll die if I don't," he was angry. He couldn't loose Wendy, she and him had been close at some point.

"Forget it," the man said. Wilson looked furious for a moment but he didn't go to help Wendy. He knew that others might loose his life if he tried. Wilson sighed, "Please," he begged one more time.

The man looked over at Wendy who was bleeding pretty badly, he looked back at Wilson, "Fine," he said finally. "Go help her, but you only, and maybe one nurse," he said. The man obviously didn't want anybody to die. House saw that now, he just wanted his son saved.

House nodded at Wilson who went over to Wendy and started to help her onto a stretcher as two orderly's came by. House also noticed that out in the front another man was tying up the security guards. House realized the criminal had a accomplice. This is just great, House thought to himself. What a great way to spend his soon to be weekend. In the hospital, trapped. House figured, it was better then being at home, alone doped on Vicodin. Wilson quickly went with Wendy to the OR. The other man followed them. House prayed that he would be brought back to safety soon. House wasn't sure what he'd do if he lost his best friend.


	3. Are we having Fun Yet?

**Okay so my beta reader's computer crashed, and I know you guys were waiting, so I hope this is still okay. I'm trying my best guys. If anyone knows of a beta please let me know. I was going to recognize them at the end of the story, and I still will. Anyway please review. Thanks! **

The hours went by as House waited for Wilson to get back into the main hallway with news of Wendy. House sighed as he paced back and forth his leg was killing him. The man at least let him walk around a bit to try to get rid of some of the aching that was inside him. House ached physically because of his leg, mentally because of Wilson, alone, with Wendy, one nurse, and a possible killer.

"So, were you a bully most of your life?" House asked the man, "What's your first name?" he asked curious. "Usually bullies are the ones who end up in these situations," He told him matter of factly.

The man looked at him angrily, "You don't know nothing do you?" he asked, "You think you're smart, but really, you're just as stupid as the rest of them," he said waving the gun in House's face. House backed away a little.

"The names Patrick," he said. "I was the one being bullied most of my life. You have no idea what it's like, growing up in downtown New Jersey, living in a one bedroom apartment with five people, you have to watch out for yourselves," he said nodding towards the door. "So that's what I'm doing, watching out for my son, and if you don't help him," he shook his head angrily, "There will be a lot more than just one hurt nurse," he said to House.

A few moments later Patricks accomplice and Wilson came back. Wilson looked relieved. House took a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding in. Wilson walked over to Patrick and House, "She's fine," he said, "She'll need rest, but she did well during the operation," he said to House. House too breathed another sigh of relief.

"Now can we get to the treatment of my son?" Patrick asked waving the gun in House's face.

House barely got to hug Wilson or give Wilson a reassuring glance before Patrick was in his face. He suddenly grew angry, "I don't have to do anything," he said "The only reason I'm helping you is because you have a gun pointed to my best friends back," he said. "So for the record, you can take your gun and shove it…"

"House…" Wilson interrupted as the other black man stuck the gun further into Wilson's back. Wilson paled for a moment.

"Sorry," House muttered. He sighed again, "Fine, let's take Patrick Junior, or whatever his name into an exam room," he said. He looked at Patrick, "I'll need my team with me," he added and Patrick nodded. "You," House looked at Patrick's assistant, "What's your name? Or do I need to keep calling you, you?" He asked.

"Call me David," the assistant said, it was a made up name, but House didn't care if it was real or not.

House nodded, "Good, now we're getting somewhere," he said. With that, they all headed to House's office, while Wilson took care of bringing Patrick and his son to a room right next to their office. In the meantime, David had gone to check the other hallways to make sure no other doctors were trying to sneak out upstairs. He figured they pretty much had everybody downstairs.

Cuddy turned to House, "So you're going to treat him, just like that," she said. "Have you thought of what will happen if our hospital doesn't have everything he needs?" she asked. "How do we get equipment here if he needs it, how do we get medication here if he needs it…" she felt like she was losing it.

House looked at her, "We tell the authorities," he said shrugging. "How else?" he asked her. "These men will shoot us if they don't get what they want," he said making an obvious statement. "So I treat, you guys get the supplies, if we don't have them here, we order out," he said.

Cuddy nodded agreeing that was the best thing to do at the moment, she just hoped the authorities would listen, though she figured, if they started shooting, then they wouldn't have a choice. She went over to Wilson as they continued walking, "You okay?" she asked him worried about him. He looked shaken up.

Wilson turned to face her, "Yeah, fine," he said. His voice was obviously shaking a bit, "Just thought I'd be home in time tonight to watch American Idol," he said trying to make a joke.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, cause that's the important thing," she said smiling a bit at him.

"Actually L word is on tonight," House said trying to joke also. It was how he got by, how all of them did. "Wilson and I were going to have an L word marathon, but that's obviously cancelled," he said rolling his eyes at Patrick.

David turned to the both of them, "I love the L word!" he said getting excited suddenly, "Did you see the one where…" he started but got a nasty look from Patrick so he stopped and continued to point the gun at them.

"Damn," House muttered. He had been hoping to somewhat distract the men. Patrick put his son down in the hospital bed when the nurse motioned that it was alright to do so.

"It'll be okay son," Patrick said holding his hand. His son looked up at him.

"Dad, am I going to die?" he asked quietly. He sounded so weak it even made House's heart sink.

"No," he said firmly, "I won't let that happen, alright?" he asked, "Neither will these men," he glanced at the doctors who all nodded. They wanted to see his son live; it wasn't his fault they were in this mess. Well, it was, but then, House didn't blame the kid.

"House is one of the best doctors I know," Cuddy said which made House raise his eyebrows. "If I were to trust anyone with your son, it would be him," she said.

House stared at her and then shook himself out of it, "Alright then, let's go at it," he said, "You three get the history," he said to his team who was keeping quiet. They all nodded not saying a word. Kutner finally spoke up and started asking Patrick questions.


	4. Diagnosis at Gunpoint

**I'm SOOO sorry it took so long. I'm waiting for my beta reader, and she's still going to read through it. THANK YOU Shavannah! I finally found someone to help me sense my other one left. **

**Anyway, this is it without the beta read, so I hope its okay, but I know you guys have been waiting. She will fix it up in a bit. Any suggestions you all have would be helpful too. Thanks. This is my first fic so I hope its okay. I'm having trouble with the medical stuff though. It's hard. Does anyone else fine that if you write two pages on word, when you put the story on it seems like its less then that? Anyway, onto the story. **

House was in his office, in his usual spot. He had Patrick guarding him with his handgun resting in his left hand. House noted that Patrick was a lefty obviously which meant his son could be too. He sighed frustrated; this man was not letting him work under his normal environment and he found it extremely distracting. House played with his tennis ball a bit more and stopped when he felt the gun go to the back of his neck.

"You know, it's not exactly easy to concentrate with a hand gun pointed at your back," he said making a face at the taller man.

Wilson who was also in the room raised an eyebrow at House as if to remind him Patrick was serious. House didn't care he couldn't work like this. It was unnerving. It was even more distracting when the gun was pushed further into his neck. "You want to stop now doctor?" he asked. 

House shrugged, "What difference does it make, your eventually going to shoot me anyway, at least, from what I could see," House said shrugging. "We all die one way or another," he said, "I might as well die annoying the hell out of you," he said.

"House…" Wilson said. Wilson was one to know that Patrick wasn't following around, "Do I need to remind you that Wendy is lying in the hospital hurt ?" he asked. The sadness was in his voice. She would be fine, but she would definitely have problems when she woke up. Wilson had been a bit close to Wendy at one point. They never officially called it a date or anything, but he had talked to her a few times.

House sighed, "Look, I can't think when a gun is pointed at my neck," he said to Patrick, "You want your son to live, then let me work," he said. "You can have your pistol party outside the office," he said. 

Patrick looked at his partner and nodded, "Go," he said to him. He looked at House, "Try anything funny, and your friend is the first to go," he said pointing the gun at Wilson now. 

"You don't learn anything do you?" House asked staring at Patrick angrily.

Wilson looked at House, and House glanced back at him. They each shared the same expression on their faces. Worry. House knew this guy wasn't messing around and he knew he shouldn't piss him off, but he also knew that he couldn't think under these conditions. Then again, he also knew he had to.

Moments later House began pacing back and forth. He waited for his team to come back with the tests results. House wanted them to run the MRI and all the basic tests, but he wondered what was taking so long. He had to have symptoms before he started diagnosing. "When did your son start getting sick?" House asked Patrick.

"A month ago," he said, "There was blood in his urine," Patrick explained, "We noticed it at his physical," he explained. "The symptoms got worse and we tried to take him to a hospital and they turned us down, finally he became so bad we felt we didn't have a choice but to come here, I looked up your name and saw your one of the best," he said.

"I'm only one of the best when I **don't** have a gun pointed to my head," House said once again angrily.

House looked at the board that was filled with the symptoms. He stared at it. "Joint pain, weight loss…" House muttered to himself. At that moment his team came in. They didn't look to pleased. "Blood in urine…" he muttered. 

"Test results?" he asked them. The team looked nervous as they entered the room. It was obvious that they too didn't like the fact that they were working under this type of pressure.

"Patrick…" Taub looked at the man questionably, "Did your son ever complain about lower abdomable pain before this started happening?" he asked.

Patrick shook his head, "No," he said. "The doctors said it was possible that he had cancer," Patrick told him. "I didn't believe it, and of course because we have no insurance, the hospital turned us down for testing," he explained. 

House nodded, "Right, and he progressively got worse," he noted and Patrick nodded.

House turned to Wilson, "Run your cancer tests," he said to him. Wilson agreed and Patricked looked back and forth between them. "It could be possible your son has Leukemia, which would mean your keeping us here for nothing," House explained.

Patrick pointed the gun at House again, "Nothing, you think my son is worth nothing?" he asked angrily pointed the gun right at House's head. House could feel the barrel against his skull. On the inside his body was shaky, on the outside, he was cool and collected, his usual self. 

"No, I didn't say he was **worth** nothing, what I said was, you were holding us here for nothing," House said. "If its Leukemia, we would need to find someone willing to donate their marrow, and chances are they would have to be a perfect match, and the chances of that happening…" House shrugged. "Lets just hope his mother is around for this," he said. "You'd be tested too of course," House told him.

"Then we do it," Patrick said continuing to hold the gun against House's head. House looked very uncomfortable. Wilson stared over at his friend as if to say 'quit pissing this guy off'. House was sweating now, and it was obvious he could tell just how insane Patrick was. House closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and looked back up at Wilson.

"Do your tests," he said to Wilson. Wilson simply nodded and Patrick's assistant David walked Wilson out the door with him. Patrick let the gun down and House breathed a sigh of relief. This was an unusual circumstance for him, but he was working through it. If only he could figure out a way to get Patrick to drop that gun.


	5. Waiting

Wilson took David and the kid, who's name turned out to be Dylan into the oncology department to do some testing

Wilson took David and the kid, who's name turned out to be Dylan into the oncology department to do some testing. The rest of the doctors were ordered out of the hospital, the ones that they didn't need. Patrick had asked House how many doctors he would need in case something went wrong with Dylan, and House told him honestly. There was no reason to lie about that. Patrick left some of the oncology doctors there and also some of the OR doctors. Now the only people there were the ones that were necessary. Everyone else was relieved to be released.

Cuddy, Wilson, House and the others all glanced at each other as Patrick let a stream of doctors out of the hospital. Wilson shook his head and sighed. He knew that this would

be bad, especially if one of the other patients had issues. Wilson took the kid into the oncology department so he could use some of the instruments there to see if he had cancer.

--

Meanwhile, House was in the other room with his team and Patrick holding them at gunpoint. They had been going over the symptoms and doing what they normally do, while trying not to think to much about what was going on. House on the other hand was pissed. He hated being forced to work like this. He just didn't function well.

"So were you **always** a pain in the ass? Or did something happen in your life to make you become this way?" House asked getting up in Patricks face again.

Patrick looked irritated, "Don't try me," he said to House.

"You won't shoot me," House said shaking his head. "You need me. You need us. If you start a shooting fest, you won't have anybody to help save your son, and I doubt any other doctor around here will help you," House said.

"House," Chase muttered wanting House to stop. Chase had stayed to help out, House said he needed his old team as well, and he knew they weren't thrilled about being there. House didn't want Cameron there though, but the man ordered it.

Cameron sighed, "Look, we're not going to get anything accomplished this way," she said to the man trying to reason with him. "Why don't you put the gun down and we'll see that our hospital can help you," she offered looking at Cuddy.

Cuddy nodded, "That's right," she said to him. "This isn't the way to go," she pointed out knowing that he would disagree.

"Actually, it seems to be exactly the way to go," he said pointing a gun at her. He looked up at House, "You don't do your job and I won't have to kill you," he said, "If you don't do as I ask, when I ask it, one of your coworkers will die," he said and pointed the gun directly at Cuddy. "Do I really need to remind you of that?" he asked. "Any of you?" he asked glaring at all of them angrily.

House sighed knowing that they were stuck. He could keep making smart remarks all day but he didn't want to make things worse, at least for now. "Look, I think your son has Leukemia, if that's the case, when we get those test results back, we're going to have to find a bone marrow donor," House explained, "If your not a match, we'll need to find out who is," he said. "So please, shut the hell up and let us think," he said angrily.

"Damit House!" Cuddy said, "Shut up!" she was obviously growing angry that House continued to piss off the man with a gun.

It was obvious that the others were getting worried. House knew that, but he also knew he couldn't let this man bully them, even with his guns, if he did, the kid could die.

The hours passed, and they were still waiting for the results. Patrick was pacing back and forth waiting for answers and he was getting restless. House and the other's were getting just as restless. House looked at his team and sighed, "Well this is fun," he said. "I think we should play a inside game at least," he said shrugging. House was bored out of his mind and he started to bounce his tennis ball on his cane as he sat at his desk, "Anybody for a game of Russian Roulette?" he asked winking at his team members.

Taub actually laughed a bit at that and the others eventually joined in. "Feel's like we're in a hurricane party, I say we bring out the boose, why not, its here isn't it?" House asked.

"You're a wiseass," Patrick said to House. He shook his head clearly getting annoyed with the man. "Do you want to die?" he asked and pointed the gun at him again.

"Now there's an annoying question, do I want to die?" House shook his head, "I don't know, Taub, do you want to die?" he asked.

"Not particularly," Taub said shaking his head. He looked incredibly bored, either that or worried and bored at the same time.

House sighed knowing that this was getting boring to everyone. It was a game, House and Patrick shooing wisecracks back and forth at each other and Patrick still not shooting anyone yet. House knew that this was going to be fun, but **this** much fun? House couldn't get over that Patrick was just taking all this though. He knew that Patrick wasn't going to kill them, if he was, he would have done it a long time ago nor would he put up with House's remarks. House knew that this man merely wanted help for his son and nothing more, but then again, he wasn't going to push the buttons too much longer. House knew he was pushing it too much already.

Okay sorry it took so long guys. Again I don't have a beta reader, but also, I'm stuck on where this should go, so it might take me a bit longer. I'll try my best to get them up fast though. If you have ideas feel free to email me. I just don't want the House and Patrick scene to drag out too long. It will get boring. Thanks guys, any suggestions would be helpful. Oh and I have a new story on the way as well!  Thanks for the reviews they help keep me motivated! 


	6. The Heat of the Moment

The pain was getting worse and the hours were getting longer

The pain was getting worse and the hours were getting longer. House was pacing around back and forth on his leg. He was trying to keep his mind off of the pain but at the same time, he was trying to focus on the case. He simply couldn't focus. Wilson had taken his meds away, which was the reason they got into that argument anyway. Cameron and Chase looked at each other and they knew that House's pain was for real.

"I can't think like this, I need my meds!" House said angrily as he continued to walk. Cuddy shook her head, "We were supposed to get a shipment in today, but apparently that's not going to happen," she said to him.

House sat down for a moment and rubbed his leg, "Where's Wilson? Why isn't he back yet?" he asked as sweat poured down his forehead.

Cameron sat next to House, "He'll be back any minute," she said to him. "Put your leg up, I'll rub it for you," she said feeling bad that they ever doubted his pain at all.

House shook his head, "Sorry, not interested," he muttered. He didn't want or need help and he was tired of them feeling sorry for him, especially when they were the ones who took his medication away.

A few moments later Wilson came back. He was not looking pleased but he was also looking exhausted. House could tell he had tried hard and failed. "It's not Leukemia," he said to them all, "Its something else, so its up to you and your team," he said.

House nodded and he wondered what would happen if they weren't able to solve the case. He continued to pace back and forth, his leg was killing him. He needed his drugs, badly. "Damit, I need my drugs," House said to Patrick angrily. House saw Cuddy roll her eyes a bit.

"House, your leg is hurting because of our situation," she said shaking her head. "Give it up, your not getting more Vicodin," she told him.

"Yeah, I'm making all this up!" House said and started to yell at her a bit, "My leg pain is just in my head, right?" House shook his head. He was tired of defending his pain. They wouldn't believe him no matter what. House went right up to Patrick angrily, "Listen, if I don't get my meds soon, I won't be able to function, if I can't function, I can't help you with your son," House said getting in his face, "So which will it be?" he asked.

Patrick pointed the gun right at House angrily, "You'll help me with my son whether you get your meds or not," Patrick said to him with a wave of his gun. He glared angrily at him, "I'm tired of these games, if they think its in your head, its in your head," Patrick said furious now. He started to squeeze the trigger, but he only had it partially down.

House turned to Wilson, "Its not Leukemia?" he asked. He continued pacing, it was clear his mind wasn't thinking right.

Wilson walked over and looked at his friend, "Uh no, I just said that," Wilson said to him. Wilson sighed and closed his eyes. "House, seriously, this act is getting old," he said quietly.

"Damit!" House said. "I'm not faking!" House continued to limp and pace back and forth and then suddenly he collapsed.

"House!" Cameron ran over to him. "Can't you see this is for real?" she asked Patrick, "He obviously needs something to help him," she said.

Wilson sighed, this was the whole reason for their argument, but he could tell now House wasn't faking and he felt bad. Patrick was pacing back and forth infuriated. "He'll be fine," he snapped at Cameron, "I'm tired of these games, someone will help my son!" he screamed. It was obvious that House pushed him to the limit. "And being that it's not Leukemia…." Patrick suddenly turned around to face Wilson.

House stared at Wilson and then back at Patrick. "Don't do this…" House whispered. "I'm not making this up…" he said.

"You help my son, and your friend lives…." Patrick said.

"You give me my drugs and your son lives," House said quietly. He didn't have a choice. It was clear that he wasn't thinking. His mind was too distracted from the pain.

Patrick's face was red by now. He was done playing games. He turned back towards Wilson and suddenly fired a shot at him.

Time moved slow for James Evan Wilson. One minute he was bending down to help House, and the next…. He suddenly felt like the world was moving in slow motion. He felt pain, sudden pain as he was hit in the chest. His whole body seemed to slowly move back and onto the floor. The floor felt cold, very cold and Wilson knew that was a bad sign.

On the floor, House felt the same thing, everything was in slow motion for him too, "Wilson!" he cried. He wasn't expecting that. He figured Patrick was a bluff. He obviously meant business. House knew that now and in his mind, he was already blaming himself for what was going on. "Wilson!" House cried. House could barely move his leg at all; he practically had to crawl over to his friend.

Wilson lay there on the floor bleeding pretty badly. The others had their hands over their mouths, Cameron was openly crying because it was obvious how scared she really was. House went by Wilson's side, "I need a crash cart!" he said. House leaned over his friend to check his breathing and circulation and he noticed he was going to crash in about a minute. "Don't do this James, not now," House said gripping Wilson's hand. "I'm sorry…" House said to him. His voice was shaky. Very shaky.

Wilson looked up at his friend and he knew this was bad. "Don't be…" he said and then he closed his eyes. "Not your fault…" was the last thing he said before he went into cardiac arrest due to lack of blood.

** Thanks for the suggestions guys those helped a lot. I used a combination of all of them haha. Or at least a combination of a few put together. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. ******** If any of you all see something major with grammer or whatnot please let me know. I'll fix it. I still don't have a beta. Thanks guys. **


	7. Life and Death

**Whew, hope you guys like this chapter, it's a doosy! Enjoy, and please review. Let me know if I made House too soft. I was a bit worried about that. Thanks. Reviews always help keep me motivated ******** More to come soon.**

Wilson was lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor, Wilson opened his eyes slowly after Cameron had finished with the crash cart. "Cameron?" he asked and he flinched realizing he was still in a lot of pain. His chest hurt the most and he knew it was because she had to bring him back. It had taken some time but his eyes had finally opened a few moments after they brought him back.

"Don't try to talk James," Cuddy said going by him. A look of worry was in her eyes and Wilson knew something was happening, he could feel the pain as he tried to move a bit. Wilson glanced over to see if he could see House, and he had, House was sitting next to him, speechless, unable to say anything.

"We'll get help," Taub said to them, he looked over at Patrick, "Please let us help him," he said begging Patrick to let them do what they need to so they could get the bullet out.

"No," Patrick shook his head. "You will focus on my son, and my son only," Patrick told them angrily, "I'm tired of playing these games," he said.

House stared at him; he really wasn't going to let them help Wilson. House stood up, painfully and he looked at Patrick with sincerity in his eyes, he knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry," House said in a quiet voice. He needed Patrick to know that he truly was sorry. "I'm sorry that I was a jerk, but I'm in pain, and now my best friend is on the floor and he'll die if we don't help him," House said. "If he dies, there's no way your getting my help," House said to Patrick, "You'd have to kill me first," he got up in his face.

Kutner meanwhile was trying his best to stop the bleeding, he had slowed it down for now, but at the same time, the bullet was still in Wilson's chest and Kutner knew that it was only a matter of time before he bled internally. Kutner looked at House terrified and he knew House also realized that.

Patrick looked angrily at all of them, he knew that if he let House help his fiend, his sons case would be put on hold, "No," Patrick said angrily. "If you help your friend, that will delay the case more," he said glaring at the older man. "We have time before the bleeding will affect him, am I right?" he asked looking at Kutner.

Kutner looked at House first before answering Patrick, "Not much," he said, "The bullet is in pretty deep," he explained, "If he dies, House is right, we won't help you, none of us will," he said. "We need a surgeon to help him," he explained to Patrick. He looked at Chase. Chase knew he could get the bullet out even in the circumstances.

"Fine, but we do it here," Patrick said angrily. He wasn't going to let anyone out of his site.

"Here!?" Cuddy asked stepping in. She stood up after she was holding Wilson's hand this whole time, "You want us to do it here, in House's office, where there's no beds, no surgical equipment? Nothing to put him to sleep with?" she asked shaking her head, "Your insane," she said to Patrick, "Please let us go to the OR at least, your friend could watch them," she said.

"They won't do anything stupid," House muttered making a promise to Patrick, "Not with Wilson's life on the line they won't," he said. His heart was pounding. He knew that he had to do something to get them out of here. He had to do something and fast, they had to solve this case. If they didn't, he didn't want to think of what would happen.

House went over to Wilson and looked at him, "It'll be fine," he said to him gripping Wilson's hand. House ignored everything else for a moment. He knew Patrick was thinking about what everyone was saying, but right now he just wanted to focus on his best friend, who was possibly dying before his eyes, "You'll fight this, just like everything else," House said, his voice was clearly shaking.

"I forgive you," Wilson whispered to his friend. Wilson sighed and closed his eyes a second as a rush of pain hit him. "I forgive you House," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I got on your case, I know your pain isn't made up," he said. The pain was so obvious in his voice House wanted to take the bullet out now.

"No," House shook his head, "Wilson your not talking like that, not like its over, because its not," House said, "We're going to operate and you'll be fine,' he said, "Patrick here is going to let us," House squeezed Wilson's hand.

"No," Wilson shook his own head painfully, "You need to focus on saving the boy," he said to House. "It's not Leukemia, it's something else and you need to find out before its too late," he said. "Don't focus on me right now, you have to focus on him," Wilson wanted everyone else to be all right.

House looked into his friends eyes, "I can't do that, you know I can't," House said shaking his head. He looked at everyone else, "Can you give us a moment?" he asked. He looked at Patrick hopefully.

Patrick sighed, "Everybody out," he muttered and let them all step out of the room for a moment. He knew now that House was only focused on one thing and he wouldn't be able to save his son until his mind was off of his friend. Patrick knew it was a stupid move to shoot him.

House continued to hold onto Wilson's hand. His own hand was shaky and Wilson could tell House was struggling to find words to say to him. "Don't worry about speaking," Wilson said quietly. He looked into House's eyes for a while. "Tell Amber I'm sorry," he said to House.

House looked into Wilson's eyes terrified. "Jimmy, don't even think that…" He said, "You'll be fine, we're going to get you into an operating room and then everything will be fine," House said his voice shaky

"No, House, for once….for once it won't be," Wilson whispered, "I need you to save that kids life," he said, "I need you to keep doing what you always do, save lives, save Cuddy's life, save Cameron's and everyone else who's trapped here," Wilson whispered, "I don't blame you for any of this, but I couldn't live with myself knowing that because you helped me, it cost a child his life," Wilson said and took a breath. It was hurting more and more to breath. House continued to try to stop the bleeding, but it was a lot of blood. House's hands were very shaky.

House looked at his friend, "No," he said, "Not a chance!" he noticed Wilson's eyes start to close again, "Damit, not this time!" he said. House stood up suddenly and went over to Patrick, "You get a gurney in here and you get it now!" he said. "I'm not playing these games anymore," he told him, "You save my friend, and your son lives, if Wilson dies…" House shook his head. "Your son won't be the only one with problems," he said glaring angrily at him.

Patrick sighed, in a way he knew House was right, but he still wanted to show that he was in charge here and now some doctor with an attitude problem. Patrick looked over at his colleague and nodded, "Let them bring a gurney in here, bring Dr. Wilson to the OR," he muttered.

"You sure man?" David asked a bit irritated with House's attitude from the beginning. "What about letting him suffer?" he asked.

"Just do it!" he said, "Do it now before we waist anymore time and my sons condition worsens! Hurry!" he said now pointing the gun at him.

House looked satisfied and went back to Wilson. "James?" House asked looking terrified as he realized that Wilson's eyes were closed. He realized he was passed out from the pain. House closed his eyes a brief second, "Might want to hurry!" he said and then looked back at his friend. He was turning pale and that wasn't making House happy at all. "It'll be alright," House whispered to Wilson. He rubbed Wilson's hand and then reluctantly let go as a gurny was pushed towards him. House's team helped Wilson get into the gurney, then Taub and Chase went with David and Wilson to the ER.

House sighed as he sat down on the bench just outside of his office. His own hands were shaking and he looked over at Cuddy who put an arm on his shoulder. Normally he would shrug it off, but today, House wouldn't be able to even think straight until he had news of Wilson. Patrick sighed and sat in front of them not saying a word. House didn't care. All he knew was Wilson better be okay.


	8. Wilson's Long Road

Cuddy was getting tired of watching House pace back and forth. She knew his leg was killing him, and she knew he had to get his mind off of it somehow but It was driving her nuts. It had been a few hours already, they hadn't heard anything on Wilson's case. Patrick was sitting there holding the gun at them, and House and his team were talking about the different symptoms Patrick's son was having. Cuddy knew House was having trouble concentrating though. She also knew the team had been talking to him because they were trying to get his mind off of Wilson, who was struggling with his life.

This was dragging on too much, the hours were getting shorter, and she knew that something was going to have to happen and soon. The police had spoken to Patrick a few times and asked Cuddy how they were doing. Cuddy told them what was happening and Patrick hung up the phone when it was taking to long.

The other problem was, everyone was starving, and or, had to use the rest room at certain points. This was getting to be a problem because Patrick only had one person to help him. Cuddy knew the others were trying to distract the gun man, but nothing seemed to work.

Kutner had asked if he could pee, but when Patrick asked David to take him, and it had been like that for over a few hours. Lisa just wanted this to end, but she was also worried about House.

House had been in his office for too long. Sure, they were sitting right outside of it and for the most part, Patrick had been keeping an eye on him, but Lisa knew he wouldn't do anything stupid. No, House wanted to solve the case, hell, they all did. They wanted to help the child because they all knew none of this was his fault.

House suddenly sat down in his chair with a rush of pain to his entire body. Lisa looked at Patrick and stood up, "I need to go see him," she said to him. Patrick sighed, "Fine," he said and she went to House's office.

House looked up at her as Lisa went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't need help," he said, "I'm fine," he muttered. It was a lie and Lisa knew it. "You're not fine, its your leg," she said to House. "It's worse, isn't it?" she aksed.

House nodded, "Yeah," he said, "Its bad, but what do you care?" He asked, "You just like to assume everything is in my head and I don't need the pills, all of you assume that," House said, "So what's the point?" he asked shaking his head. "I'm tired of defending my leg, I'm tired of defending my pain and everything else," House said to her. "So lay off," he said and looked the other way.

Lisa wouldn't though, not by a long shot. She turned to face him, "House, let me rub your leg, please," she begged. "We don't have Vicodin here, but at least let me rub your leg," she said hoping he would.

"So Patrick could see it?" House asked, "So the entire staff, or at least, so the entire 10 people we have here can see it?" House asked shaking his head, "I'd rather be dead," House told her.

Lisa sighed, "You want to be stubborn, fine, but now is not the time damit!" she said. "We have Wilson in the OR fighting for his life, we have a madman out there with a gun, so yes! Yes I want him to see that your getting help, so he'll know that your just trying to help his son, so maybe, just maybe this could be over with soon," she said. "You're going to let me massage your leg," she told him.

House sighed and rolled his eyes a bit, "Fine," he muttered. He didn't want her to see what his leg looked like, even though she had already, he didn't need the others looking in.

House limped over to his recliner that was facing the door; he turned it around so it wasn't. He lay down on the recliner. Cuddy sighed; she was relieved that House let her help even though he didn't ask for it.

House closed his eyes for a moment. His leg was killing him, he couldn't stand it anymore. The pain was becoming to much, he needed his pills, "I'm sorry we took the pills away," she said, "I'm sorry Wilson didn't refill them," she said feeling bad for him.

House turned to face her, "He did what he thought was right," House said. He didn't want to blame Wilson for anything, not now, especially not now. House closed his eyes as a rush of pain hit him.

Cuddy sighed and began the message. She massaged slowly and gently working her way around the muscle. She made sure to be gentle as possible so he wouldn't experience anymore pain then he already had. "I want to get a pet scan of your brain when this is done," Cuddy said to him being serious for a moment. "If the pain is this bad, then something is going on," she told him. "I know its because you haven't had Vicodin, but you've seemed to be getting worse even with the pills," she said. "Promise me you'll let us do a pet scan?" she asked hopefully.

House was sweating, the massage helped, but only a little, his mind couldn't really concentrate on what she was saying and he didn't think that was totally fair, but he nodded his head anyway, "Yeah, sure, fine, whatever," House muttered gripping the pillow. He was in pain, lots of pain and it was only getting worse.

Cuddy continued to massage his leg, and House closed his eyes painfully. The door suddenly opened and House sat up with a start, it was Cameron. "News on Wilson?" House asked raising his eyebrows.

Cameron nodded, not looking too pleased and House frowned, "What is it?" he asked, "Spill it!" he had to know what was going on, and now. House sat up ignoring Cuddy for the moment.

Cameron sighed, "Wilson's in ICU," she said, "One of the nurses is with him, just one…" she added. Patrick only allowed one to go with them. "He's going to need further surgery to fix a leaky heart," she explained calmly, "The bullet came within inches from his heart and damaged one of the valves," she said.

House took a breath, he knew it was bad, but this? He closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples for a moment, then he looked up at her, "I want to see him," he said to her.

"He's in ICU House…" Cameron said quietly as she gripped his shoulder.

House shrugged her off, "I don't care, I need to see him, I need to talk to him," House said, "Before the surgery," House knew the recovery was going to be a tough one for his friend. It was going to be physically and mentally exhausting.

She nodded, "I'll see what I can do," she said and went out to speak with Patrick.

Patrick walked inside and looked at House, "You go in, and get out, and then work on my sons case," he said angrily, "The delay has been long enough," he said.

House shook his head, "Fine," he said angrily, "But you'll let me see him," House said. Patrick nodded.

House stood up and then groaned because of the pain. Cameron came back in with a wheelchair for him and House looked at her gratefully. David came by and escorted them to see Wilson.

House went to Wilson's room and stood up, he didn't want Wilson to see him in a wheelchair for some reason. Wilson was asleep and House wished Wilson hadn't spoken to him before he passed out, he knew it took a lot out of him. House sighed as he looked at his friend who was covered in monitors. Wilson was hardly recognizable from all the monitors on his head and chest, basically all over his body monitoring him. He took note of the IV's that were hanging from his friend. House shook his head.

"You look like your hooked up to start a car," House said quietly as he took one of his friends hand. "Don't worry, we'll end this, and you'll come out of surgery and stay with me, I'll help you recover," he said quietly. He wished David would leave them alone a few moments. "It'll be fine, and we'll save the kid," House said to his friend, "I promise," he told him. "Just don't leave us, alright?" he asked. "We'll help you with whatever the issues are," he said, "You're in one of the best hospitals in the country," House reminded him. "Don't forget that, ok?" House said still gripping Wilson's hand.

David looked at House, "Let's go," he said getting annoyed with how long House was taking.

House stared at David angrily, "Damit I'm coming," he said and sat back in his wheelchair. He sighed as Cameron pushed him out of the room. He noticed Cameron had tears in her eyes, and House just looked at his hands. He had to know Wilson would be all right. If he wasn't, there'd be hell to pay.


	9. Wiskott Aidrich Syndrome

House and his team had been working hard on the actual case now that they had some word on Wilson, even if it wasn't completely

House and his team had been working hard on the actual case now that they had some word on Wilson, even if it wasn't completely good news. House didn't have his mind fully on the case and his team realized that and they were helping as much as they possible could.

Wilson had gone back into surgery shortly after House had been granted permission to see his friend, which kept House on the jumpy edge. House had been glancing out of his office for any signs of the nurses or a doctor to come out. He was glad that Patrick decided to keep a few of the surgeons just in case his son needed it.

"The child has bruising over his body," Taub was saying during the differential, "That's a clear sign of Leukemia," he said, "Except we covered that it's not Leukemia,"

"He's got reoccurring symptoms," Thirteen also agreed, "That could be some sort of genetic disease," she said.

Foreman started to write the symptoms on the white board sense obviously House was in no mood to do any work. He noticed that House kept glancing out the window waiting to see if they heard anything about Wilson yet. "House," Foreman said, "What do you think?" he asked trying to get his boss's attention.

House turned quickly back at Foreman. "It could be autoimmune," he said and he realized he was sounding like an idiot. He sighed and tried to clear his head, "What have we got so far?" House asked looking at Thirteen for answers. House's face read 'pain' on it that was for sure. He was gripping his tennis ball as if it were the only thing he had to hold onto. Sweat was poring down his forehead from the pain in his leg.

Thirteen sighed knowing that he obviously hadn't heard a word they said. "The child has bruising all over his body," she said.

"Could be abuse," House said glancing at Patrick who was outside looking in on them, "Wouldn't surprise me considering the man has a gun to our heads," he shrugged.

"Well, that is possible, except abuse wouldn't be the reason the child is dying," Taub said rolling his eyes a bit.

House sighed and nodded, "Right," he muttered. "So what else have you got?" he asked and then looked out the window again. Still no word. He glanced at Cuddy who shook her head nervously. They had been waiting too long to hear about his friend. He started to pace again to get his mind off of his pain.

"What if this is something that's genetic?" Kutner asked suddenly, "I mean, anything could be possible at this point, right?" he asked. "The father passes it onto the child, the child, being that he's young is getting worse…" Kutner pointed out.

"Who says it has to be the father?" House turned and Kutner looked at House questionably. "There's nothing saying it has to be him," House said. "What about the mother?" House raised his eyebrows. He suddenly got an idea. Although he wasn't sure he liked it, "Look up "Wiskott Aidrich syndrome," House said to Thirteen. She nodded and grabbed one of the books behind the shelves.

She started glancing through all the signs and symptoms and nodded, "It fits," she said to House, "The bruising, the eczema rashes, the low platelets, it makes sense," Thirteen frowned. "The child just needs a bone marrow transplant….from a particular match…." Thirteen frowned. What if Patrick wasn't a match? Where was the boy's mother?

House looked at her as if she was thinking the same thing he was. "Test Patrick," House said. "If he's not a match, then we ask out about the child's mother," he said. "If she's no where to be found….we're screwed and we need a plan of our own to get out of this," House said

Thirteen, Taub, Kutner, Cameron, Chase and Foreman nodded at each other. At once, they headed outside and told Cuddy and Patrick what the diagnosis was. Patrick glared at House angrily and walked inside, "I can't just leave," Patrick said, "How do I know you all won't go to the cops?" he asked.

"Look, get David out of Wilson's room and then you'll know," House said to him.

"And when that doctor is done with your friend? How do I know that he won't go to the cops?" he asked.

"Look, if you want a cure for your son, this is what you'll do," House said. "We need to test your marrow, if yours isn't a match we need to know where his mother is," House said.

Patrick sighed knowing he had a point, "Fine, test my marrow, but his mother is out of the question, she's been gone for a long time and we don't discuss her, you got that?" He asked holding the gun to House's head again.

House rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, got it," he said shaking his head.

The team took Patrick to get tested and David was in charge of the ones that were waiting. While they were waiting David ordered some of the other doctors outside. He let them go being that he didn't need all these people, only House and his two teams now. He knew Patrick would get angry with him later, but David didn't see a need for them to be there.

Cuddy and House watched as their colleagues were set free. House stared at Cuddy and sat next to her hoping that soon that would be them walking out of those doors. He held her hand gently as he realized it was shaking a bit. He smiled at her but didn't say anything. He knew she was nervous enough.

"We'll be fine," House said to her.

David looked at them, "Look, Patrick never meant to hurt you're friend, he just…lost it," David said, "He just wants his son to live," he told House, "He's really not a bad guy," he explained.

"Right, I'll believe that when he doesn't have a gun pointed to my head," House muttered and David shrugged.

"Believe what you want man, I know who he is, he's a devoted father and a caring husband," David told House. "Which is nothing compared to you, you don't care about anyone, do you?" he asked. "Except for maybe your self, you're a miserable bastard,"

House was about to come back with a retort when a doctor came in to talk to House and Cuddy. He didn't look pleased and House felt his throat close up for a moment. "What is it?" he asked

Dr. Stein looked at them, "There were…complications, the bullet is out, but Dr. Wilson went into cardiac arrest twice," he said, "It would have been more helpful if I had more then just one nurse," he muttered knowing it wasn't his fault but hating the fact that Patrick limited them just the same. "As I've said, the bullet is out, we gave him a blood transfusion due to his lack of blood, but the recovery is going to be a long and painful one," he said. "Now we just have to hope that he'll wake up," Stein said glancing at House for a moment.

House nodded, "I see," he said softly. His expression was blank and Cuddy put a hand on his shoulder. House barely noticed. "And his chances of waking up are…." House knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Stein.

"Slim," Stein said carefully. "There's still a chance, there's always a chance," he told House. Stein knew it would help if House was in the room with Wilson, but he also knew Patrick would never allow that.

Cuddy looked at House worried, "House…he'll pull through, its Wilson, have you known him to give up on anything?" she asked gently.

House sighed, "The last thing I told him was 'drop dead'," House said to her looking her straight in the eyes.

"Sense when did Wilson ever listen you completely anyway?" Cuddy asked smiling a little bit.

"You know, you **do** have a point," House said.

It was at that moment the team interrupted them and Patrick coming back, "He's not a match," Taub said solemnly. "We need to find his mother, or someone else who's close," Taub sighed. He knew this part was going to be tough.

Patrick looked over at House, "Look, I'm willing to do anything, we'll call his mother first," Patrick said hoping she'd be willing to come down and see them. He hoped he hadn't completely failed as a father.

House nodded, "Good call," he said. He looked at his team, "Let's get to work," House said knowing he had to keep his mind off Wilson for a moment and concentrate on saving not only Patrick's child, but his team, the doctor's, and Cuddy's lives as well. House knew Wilson needed him there, but at the same time Wilson also wouldn't want him to abandon everyone else.

With House's order's they all went into his office to start calling the cops to see what they could come up with for them. House hoped the police had a faster way of finding her then they did.


	10. Coming To An End

**So this is the last chapter of my story. Finally! I'm thinking of making a short sequel of Wilson's recovery and everything. Maybe a one shot or something. I hope everyone enjoyed. The hardest part was figuring out how they would beat Patrick and David. Hope I did that well lol. **

House continued to pace back and forth as Cuddy spoke to the police. That was the least of House's worries though. House was more worried about Wilson, who he knew hadn't woken up yet. It terrified House to think that his friend might stay in a coma and this would be the end of things for him. House wouldn't accept that, he couldn't. House knew that things had been rough between he and Wilson, but he didn't want to admit it. What if the last thing he told his friend was 'drop dead?' It wasn't like Wilson ever really listened to him, was it?

House continued to pace back and forth and Cuddy was off the phone with the police. "They are trying to locate his mother," she explained, "We need to do something, and fast," she said growing impatient.

House knew that much, he wasn't sure what they would be able to do exactly. If they didn't find the Mom, the son wouldn't live, if they took a chance and used his father's bone marrow, things could be disastrous. House knew they only had one choice, "We have to try and get out of here," House said to Cuddy.

"House, we don't even know about Wilson yet," she told him, "We can't just leave him with these crazy lunatics,"

House sighed and nodded, he knew that they didn't have a choice.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to save the kid," Kutner said suddenly. House turned to look at him. He knew that Kutner was trying his 'standing up to House' routine. This wasn't the time or place to do that.

"So do I, but I'd rather get out of here if we have the chance," House said being completely honest with him.

"The kid did nothing wrong," Cameron said to House folding her arms. "I say we stay and save him, no matter what it takes," she said. "Patrick didn't mean to shoot anyone, he was acting out of rage, and who could blame him after everyone gave him a hard time at the other hospitals," she said looking into House's eyes.

House closed his eyes and tried to ignore her, he sat down when a sudden rush of pain hit him. His leg was definitely getting much worse, he had to get his hands on some pills and soon, he bit his lip hoping none of them noticed. "Fine, if you all want to play the heros," he muttered.

"The kid is sweet House," Cameron said, "If you just spoke to him you'd know that, he doesn't want any of this to be happening," she told him.

House sighed, "Fine, the kid is a good kid," he said sarcastically. He looked at Cuddy, "Tell the police to keep trying to find her," he said. "In the meantime, I need to visit a sick friend," he said.

House started to get up and he was trying to walk towards Wilson's room but he collapsed and cried out in pain. "Damit!" he said angrily. He was sick of being in pain like this, and he was sick of the others watching. Cameron raced over to him and so did Patrick. Patrick had been in the other room talking things over with David.

"What the hell is going on? Where do you think your going?" Patrick asked House.

"I'm going to see my friend, try and stop me," House said angrily getting into Patricks face.

Patrick pointed the gun at House's head, "Damit, didn't I tell you that your not going anywhere!?" he asked getting very upset now.

"Look, there's nothing we can do until the cops find your wife," House said "If they do, and she's a match, we can save your son, if she's not, then we have to keep looking for donors," he said. "I want to see my friend and your going to let me because there's nothing I can do now for your son. My team is already looking up possible donors so while they do that I'm taking a break," he said.

Patrick sighed, "Forget it," he said angrily, "Take a seat, or you'll have another one of your friends shot," he said waving the gun towards House's team.

House grew furious now. Not only did they have Wilson in the hospital with internal injuries, Patrick was starting to threaten the rest of his team again as well. House was tired of Patrick being the big man with the gun. David was over there now as well holding his gun at them.

House looked over at Kutner who raised his eye brows. He was getting an idea, though it wasn't a very smart one. House started to limp towards the pharmacy which had nobody in it.

"Where are you going now?" Patrick asked angrily.

House wasn't doing very well on his one leg, he was barely using his other one at all but he didn't care, it was time to put a stop to this and he had an idea. "I'm getting drugs so I can think," he said "Can you at least let me do that?"

Patrick sighed, "Fine," House was really getting on his nerves and he was tired of arguing it.

Kutner went over with House to hold him up and support him as he leaned against the counter. "Kutner…." He said, "Hand me the Vicodin, you know, the one I usually take so I can put my leg to _sleep_," he said winking at him. "You know, so I can stop the pain…" he muttered.

Kutner winked back at House and nodded, "Right," he said. Kutner reached towards the area where the Vicodin would be.

"Wait a minute," Patrick said turning to Cuddy; "I thought you said the pharmacy was out of Vicodin," he looked angrily at Cuddy for a minute. Cuddy didn't say anything, she knew what House was up to. David glared at her also.

"She's right," House said grabbing the sedative from Kutner, "I had to use something else instead," he said shrugging. He had the sedative in his pocket and was filling the syringe so that Patrick or David didn't notice.

"Take your hands out of your pocket," Patrick said angrily. "Do it, now!" he ordered and House slowly took his hand out. "See? I have nothing," he said shrugging.

"Yeah, right, let me see what it is," Patrick said getting the suspicion that House and Kutner were up to something.

"Sure thing," House said and took out the needle and stabbed Patrick in the neck with it. Patrick stared at House wide eyed and he fell to the ground. David ran over towards House and Kutner stabbed David in the neck as well.

"What the hell did you do!?" Cuddy asked as she saw them hit the floor. She wasn't angry, she was surprised at such a bold attempt.

"Knocked them out for a good couple of hours," House said taking the gun from Patrick. He suddenly nearly collapsed on the ground and Cuddy caught him and held him up. He handed Taub the gun as he came over.

"As far as the police know, we're still hostages, they won't give us anything we need if they think we're freed," House said to his teams.

"So I guess that means we're going to save a kid," Cameron said smiling a little.

"I figure, what the hell," House said shrugging, "It's not the kids fault we're here with these lunatics, take them into his sons room and tie them to the bed," House said. "That way he can at least be with his kid when he wakes up," he muttered.

Cuddy stared at House surprised, "You show no compassion to regular patients, but when it comes to a criminal mastermind, you give him what he wants?"

House shook his head, "This is no criminal mastermind," he said, "I'll pick and choose who I be nice to, this kid, may only have a hours left if we don't find a match and soon, I figure at least let Patrick see him before he's hauled to prison," he said.

"What about you? What will you do?" Kutner asked.

"I'm going to see a friend," he said. House let go of Cuddy but then flinched. He realized he couldn't walk without help and he cussed under his breath about it.

Cameron who disappeared for a second came back with a wheel chair, "Here," she said to  
House, "At least you can use it now until you get your pills," she shrugged wishing he didn't need the pills. He nodded and thanked her silently. "Keep these guys on guard, like I said, we don't tell the police anything until we save the kid." House said and the others nodded looking surprised that House cared what happened to the kid.

House went into Wilson's room almost afraid of what he would see. Wilson was hooked up to monitors, a lot of them. He saw the regular heart monitors and then he also saw the IV coming out of Wilson's arm. House sighed and wheeled himself over to his friend.

House sighed staring at his friend lying in the bed, "James…" House whispered. He looked over at the monitors and was relieved to see everything beeping like normal, the way it should be. "James, we got them," House said, "Kutner and I, we gave Patrick and David sedatives," House told him. "You would have been proud," House smiled a bit. "I wish you saw it," he said.

House took a breath, "We need you back with us," he said. "We're going to save the kid. We're not telling the cops we're free," House explained, "We need your help. We need help finding a match," he told him. "I wish you'd wake up so you can join us," he said knowing that might not do anything to wake him.

House lifted Wilson's shirt for a moment and cringed when he saw the huge scar on his chest. "We're in for a bumpy ride buddy, I hope your up for it," House said knowing that Wilson's recovery was going to be a long one.

House was about to turn and leave when he heard a groan. He quickly wheeled back to his friends bed and got his flashlight, "Jimmy?" he asked hopefully shining the light in his friends eyes.

"Ugh, would you mind getting the light out of my eyes? I have a hugh headache," Wilson muttered.

House was so relieved he wanted to burst into tears, but that wasn't his style so he acted professional but was smiling about it. "Good morning to you too sunshine," House said using his normal sarcastic remark. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Outside of feeling like I've been run over by a bus…not to bad," Wilson flinching as the light kept coming to his eyes, "I must have a migraine," he muttered. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" House asked looking worried.

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Remember being shot? Of course I do, I meant, what happened with the surgery, will I…be okay?" he asked.

"The bullet damaged one of your heart valves, you went into emergency surgery and we weren't sure if you were going to wake up or not," House said forgetting about medical terms at the moment. He didn't realize it but his voice was choked up.

Wilson looked over at his friend and smiled a little, "Yet, here I am," he said gripping House's hand. House grinned and nodded, "Yeah," he said. House moved over to the lower part of Wilson's body and started to check his reflex's. He frowned a bit when he realized that Wilson didn't move his leg like he should have.

"You…felt that, right?" House asked Wilson cautiously.

"Felt what?" Wilson asked raising his eyebrows.

"This," House said. He grabbed a needle from the jar and pricked Wilson's big toe with it. His face turned a bit pale when he realized Wilson didn't feel anything. "Did you feel it?" he asked to confirm.

"No I…House…what's wrong with my legs?" he whispered suddenly sounding frightened. Wilson realized something was going on. House pricked Wilson's toe again and realized nothing moved.

"I'm…I'm not sure yet," he said quietly, "Can you move them?" he asked.

Wilson shook his head and looked terrified. "No," he said. "House…I'm paralyzed…"

House remembered Wilson falling to the ground when he was hit, it was a pretty hard fall and House closed his eyes a moment trying to calm himself, "Its alright, we'll run tests, make sure its not perminate," he said to Wilson.

"How can you sit there and say its alright when its not? I may never walk again!" Wilson said starting to panic a bit. "My life could be over as we know it!" Wilson realized how stupid his statement was that he just made.

House closed his eyes for a moment, hurt, and then he looked back up at Wilson who looked guilty for saying what he did. "Your life wouldn't be over," House said. "Your legs won't be in pain, you can still do things in a wheelchair, and we don't even know if this is perminate yet," House said. Wilson nodded trying to calm himself. He knew that it could only be temporary.

"I'll send Foreman in to do some tests," he said to Wilson hoping Wilson would agree to that. When he saw his friend nod House squeezed Wilson's hand "I have to go, but I'll be back later, Foreman will be here in a moment with someone to help." House said.

House walked outside and leaned heavily against his wheelchair. He knew he had failed in there. He knew he should have stayed to run the test, but he couldn't. Not then, not now. He needed to concentrate on his current case, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that.

House wheeled out to Cuddy's office, everyone seemed to have move there and it looked like they were in a big discussion, "The mother is on her way," Cuddy said looking relieved. "We can test her and then give the kid the bone marrow he needs so he can get out of here," Cuddy said looking at House, "How's Wilson?" she asked.

House closed his eyes a moment. He took a breath and then looked at her, "I need Foreman in his room for tests," he said.

"Tests? What's wrong?" Cuddy asked looking scared.

"He might be paralyzed," House muttered. "He can't feel his legs," he said. He glared at Foreman, "Why are you still here?" he asked not even giving Foreman a moment to take in the news.

Foreman nodded and quickly headed out to Wilson's room. "So now we wait for Mommy to come," House muttered and the others nodded.

They hung out in Cuddy's room while each took turns making sure Patrick and David didn't wake up. House was wheeling back and forth in his wheelchair waiting as Foreman ran the tests on Wilson.

"House you should be there with him," Cuddy protested House working on Patrick's case.

"Wilson is strong, he'll be fine," House said. He turned when the doors to Cuddy's office opened suddenly. House stared at the beautiful black women that entered the office, "What's going on?" she asked, "Where's my husband, and my son," she looked terrified.

"They're a bit tied up at the moment," House said to her snickering a bit. "We need to test your bone marrow, your son needs a transplant," he told her.

She looked at House, "Where's my husband?" she asked again.

"We'll take you to see him after the test," House said and she nodded.

Taub and Kutner took her to get tested, but she turned around, "My husband, he meant no harm, we had so many hospitals turn us down, he refused to believe that his son would die," she said quietly.

House nodded at her, "I know," he said realizing he would have done the same for Wilson.

Taub and Kutner took her back to get tested. A few hours later, Foreman came back with some news on Wilson. He didn't look happy.

House looked at his coworker, "Well? Spill it," he said not wasting a second.

Foreman sighed, "He's paralyzed from the waist down, his back hit the floor hard when he landed," Foreman explained. "However, its not perminate. Tests show that he has a fifty thirty chance of walking again," Foreman told House.

House closed his eyes for a moment. Fifty/thirty. Those chances weren't great, but they were something. "Good," House said nodding. Cuddy was openly crying and Cameron went over to hug her. She had tears in her eyes also.

House sighed, "I'm not staying for this cry fest, and none of you better cry when you see him. I want him to know the chances are 50/50. If anyone says otherwise….don't think I won't hesitate to do something to you while you sleep if I find out you tell him the truth," he said and they all nodded at him.

"He's right," Cameron said, "We have to show Wilson that we're all for it, that he can do this," Cameron smiled a little at Cuddy and she nodded agreeing.

House went back to visit Wilson while he waited on the lab results. Wilson was staring at his leg looking like he was concentrating on trying to move it. "That's the stuff, the more you try the sooner walking will happen," He said smiling at his friend.

Wilson sighed, "Go away House, I'm not in the mood," he said knowing he was being rude.

"Sorry pal, but we're stuck in this together," House said surprising Wilson with his kinder words. "You have a chance at walking normally again, some of us don't and do you think I'm going to let you loose that chance?" House asked.

Wilson sighed and looked over at his friend, "What are the chances?" Wilson asked quietly. "Foreman wouldn't tell me a thing. I think that's wrong considering its my body," he muttered.

House was relieved to know Foreman kept it to him self, he knew his lie would work out that way. "Fifty/Fifty," he said to his friend.

Wilson closed his eyes and sighed, "Talk about a test in looking to see if the glass is half empty," he muttered and House smiled a bit.

"You'll do it, and you won't be alone," House said seriously to his friend, "I mean it, you need me, I'm there." It was the first time House was really truly serious about anything. He wanted to see Wilson walk again, more then anything. Wilson didn't deserve a fate like House's. He knew that.

There was a knock on the door and Wilson and House jumped a little, "Yes?" House asked annoyed as his team members came inside.

"The test was a success," Thirteen said with a smile on her face, "They are performing surgery now," she said with a hint of excitement on her face.

House nodded, "Good," he said. "When the surgery is done, we'll call the cops and see what we can do about getting out of here in one piece, you told Patrick I take it?" House asked figuring Patrick woke up by now.

Thirteen nodded, "Yeah, and he got teary eyed and thanked us, he said he never meant ot hurt anyone," she said quietly looking at Wilson.

Wilson sighed, "Right," he said not believing a word of that. Wilson turned suddenly not wanting to see anyone in the room with him. "Can you guys, give me some space for a little while?" he asked.

House looked a bit surprised but nodded, he knew that Wilson needed some time to deal with this on his own. House would only give him a few days, and then he knew that he would be there for him one-hundred percent.


	11. Epilogue

A few days later, everything was back to normal at Princeton Plainsburo Teaching Hospital. The cops have been called, and reports were being filed. Cuddy was back to barking out orders and getting everything straightened up, House was back to clinic duty, Cameron went back to the ER, and Chase went back to the OR. Wilson was the only one who wasn't normal. Everyone went to visit him, they sent flowers, made phone calls. Wilson had so many flowers it was ridicules, his story was put in the newspaper and he was interviewed though he didn't really care to be on the news or anything.

Patrick's and David were both arrested under sever charges. Patrick's son left with his mother. They both ended up giving House a hug and a thank you. House still couldn't remember the kids name to that day. House hadn't physically visited the child while he was there or anything, not that he did with any other patient.

Everything seemed to be back to normal, and House knew his friend would recover soon enough. He hoped so anyway, otherwise he would have no one to buy him lunch. Cuddy even suggested that Wilson take sometime off. House suggested that he took time off as well, but Cuddy denied it, even after House stated it was a 'traumatic' experience that left him nightmares. She didn't buy it for a minute.

One particular morning Wilson was having a tough time getting in the wheelchair that the nurse brought for him. "I'm not getting in that thing," he said softly. He looked at it like it was his enemy.

House had limped into the room about that time and looked up at his friend, then back at the nurse, "Whats the matter?" House asked the nurse, "Can't get Rover to sit for you?" he asked teasing his friend.

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Funny," he said sarcastically. "I just said I'm not getting in that wheelchair," he said pushing it aside.

"Caroline, go take a break, I have it from here," House said and Caroline nodded looking grateful. House walked over to Wilson's bed and pushed the wheelchair closer to him.

"You're getting in this thing even if I have to bribe you," he said, "James, you've been in this bed for nearly 7 days now, its time you got out and saw the world," House said trying to sound corny. House was trying to hid how worried he really was. One of the nurses said that Wlison was starting to loose hope, and House wasn't going to let that happen. "Damit," House said as Wilson shook his head.

House thought and thought and he smiled a bit, "You know the press are still asking questions about us," House said, "If you don't get in this wheelchair, I'll tell everyone what a nosepicker you are," House smirked. He looked at his friend seriously, "Come on James," he said using his first name again. He felt it might make Wilson listen. "You can do this, it's a few months of rehab, and that's it, don't give up," he said quietly.

Wilson looked at his friend a bit scared. He sighed finally, "Fine, but your buying me lunch today and no arguments," he said.

House grinned as he helped Wilson into the chair, "No problem, for once, I'll let you take advantage," he said. He looked seriously at his friend, "You are going to fight this, and you will walk again," he said staring at him.

Wilson smiled at House, "I will if your there with me," he said. "Don't let me give up, okay?" he asked seriously for a moment.

"I won't," House said to his friend. _Not ever._ He thought to himself. Wilson and House both knew they had a long road within the next year or so, but Wilson knew if House didn't give up on him, he wouldn't give up. House knew that he would be there for his friend, even if it meant missing soap or two. House smiled at the thought as he limped beside his friend to the cafeteria.


End file.
